


Caramella

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Baking, F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For goodness' sake, Mahiru," she reprimands herself, after a long spiel about how she definitely hadn't fallen for the nurse in any way, shape or form - but she knew, of course, that the crush was real (because gosh darn she was feeling her heart ache). "All you're doing is making a cake together. It's not that hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramella

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain exchange I saw on tumblr. TsumiKoi should not be as cute as it is, my gosh.

"I'm s-sorry," Tsumiki squeaks for the fifth time that day, bowing with her nose to the ground after having nosedived into Koizumi's back as they walked through the door of the Hotel; hair flying in all directions and arms flailing to clasp around the photographer's startled waist, "I'll do anything to make it up to you! Anything at all!"

The redhead has half a mind to scold her - not for the clumsy action, but the waterfall of unnecessary apologies and inappropriate promises streaming from the girl's mouth - but she has a somewhat acquired taste to Tsumiki now, and decides against it. Tsumiki continues to wail, long lashes coated with the onslaught of tears over something so small, and Koizumi then thinks that she will not act until she's calmed down enough to talk, and wills the alarming thought of _'I could just take her home and keep her, the precious thing'_ into the deepest corner of her mind. Instead, she stands still, watching the nurse with skeptical green eyes, and waits.

"I-I'm, so... sorry...! Please order me around, I'll do whatever you want..!"

"Tsumiki," Koizumi sighs, before the other girl dizzies herself with tears. "It's no big deal." And, because she knows it's what the other wants to hear, she adds, "I forgive you."

Whether it is coincidence or not, the photographer briefly wonders if Tsumiki knows exactly what she's doing when those big, brown eyes meet hers, flickering hopefully, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. Her heart thunders in her chest under the girl's intense gaze, and she thinks about the possibility that Tsumiki had ever had to tend to spontaneous heartache before. When the nurse doesn't let go of her hands - she clutches tighter, as if she's afraid Koizumi will disappear - the photographer thinks her heart may melt instead.

Her hands are itching to pull out her camera when Tsumiki shows her a sweet smile.

"Ah, I'm glad," she tells to the redhead, "W-what should I do? I'm so happy..."

"Well, we decided to come here and make a cake, remember?" Koizumi answers breezily, leading Tsumiki upstairs as the girl clings to her arm, "It'll be our cake. Hinata made himself useful with that cookbook of his, after all, and there's some things I want to try and make."

"Y-y-you want to make something with me...?"

"Duh, that's why we're here," Koizumi grins, entering the kitchen being proud that she is the receiver of one of Tsumiki's cutest, most sincere smiles. Everything is already prepared and ready - after Koizumi made a trip earlier -  _'does that seem to eager?'_ she suddenly panics,  _'it's not like I invited her out on a date! Though it would be nice if - no, no, stop it Mahiru, now is not the time'_ \- but upon hearing Tsumiki clap happily, and press her hands to her cheeks, she promptly forgets all her fretting and stares.

"Uh, um," the nurse stammers, pink tinging her face in a happiness that has Koizumi both perplexed and hypnotised, "I'm not good at talking about how I feel, but... I'm very, very happy, um, that... that someone is talking to me...! And that you, you're willing to do this for someone like me, I'm...! I'm so happy that, that you're acknowledging me, and that you're my f-f-friend... and um, ah... I really, really hope we can do this again, i-if that's okay...?"

Tsumiki is sweet, and it isn't fair.

Tsumiki is the kind of sweet that pushed the boundaries, made her stomach turn, and heart pound loudly in her chest.

Koizumi feels infinitely guilty as the seconds pass, because here she is, a terrible friend who invited sweet, sweet Tsumiki to bake with her because  _it was the closest she'd ever get to a date with the girl she had the biggest dumb crush on_ and Tsumiki is here, innocently thanking her for her friendship; completely unaware of the photographer's less-than-platonic feelings. Feelings further accentuated by the fact that  _'gosh darn, what I would give to have an album of Tsumiki in my hands right now'_  is the only coherent thought baking in her headalongside  _'how do I innocently ask someone to do a private beach photoshoot for me without coming on too strong'_ , which at most, helps no-one.

"Mhmm," she replies intelligently after a long silence, aware that her face is burning brightly at her previous thoughts. She hurries in grabbing utensils left and right, trying to hide her blush but to no avail. Tsumiki seems to falter.

"Ah, um, if you don't want to, I-I understand..! I'm terribly sorry for getting carried away... you mustn't force yourself to do things with someone like me, I..."

"No!" Koizumi speaks up, shocked,  _'what could have given her that idea? Oh, gosh, Mahiru, you must have been day dreaming again, you idiot, what did you do?'_ The photographer weighs the flour quickly, and then shifts her attention completely to Tsumiki. "I'm happy being with you, honest. If I didn't, we wouldn't be here right now. C'mere and give me a hand - we'll talk it out while the cake's in the oven, okay? Ugh," she wrinkles her nose, "It smells like Komaeda in here."

She doesn't expect to hear Tsumiki giggle at that, but it comes as a pleasant surprise. "It does... doesn't it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you, I just... it makes me so excited. Everyone has been so nice to me lately, I can't help thinking..."

"Eggs!" Koizumi exclaims, before she can say anything to the nurse that she might regret. "On your right, Tsumiki, please."

Tsumiki squeals, but cuts herself off with a nod, stepping over to retrieve the aforementioned item. She hands them to Koizumi at an incredible speed, but Koizumi is ready and cracks them expertly into the mixing bowl.

"What flavor is your favorite?" she asks the nurse, stirring the batter. Tsumiki fumbles with her apron, as if she doesn't know what to say. Feeling bad for putting her on the spot, Koizumi lists, "Chocolate? Vanilla? Or, say, something fruity? Like strawberry or mango?"

"Um, um," Tsumiki replies, "Whatever you like is fine!"

"But I'm asking you."

"I'm so sorry...! I'm really, really sorry!" The nurse flounces around for a moment, before she stills. "Ah! How about b-banana? That is good for your health and is easy to cut up, mm... or, is blueberry alright...? It's an a-antioxidant, and..."

"Tsumiki," Koizumi starts, slowing her mixing to shoot the girl a deadpan look. "No medical stuff. I want to know what  _you_ like, because it's going to be the flavour of this cake, okay? Go wild. I don't even care if it's some weird flavor like corn and coconut or whatever. Just let me know what you want, okay?"

"I-I-I'm sorry to have inconvenienced..."

"Tsumiki."

"I'm terrible sorry, I am not..."

"Mikan."

That stops her.

A steady rush of heat crawls up Koizumi's neck, but she ignores it in favor of looking Tsumiki in the eye, ensuring that the nurse knows she is dead serious. 

Tsumiki also blushes. "... mandarin. O-or, just orange... is okay."

"Like your name! That's cute." The slip of tongue doesn't go undetected, but Koizumi lets it be. "Orange cake, it is! And you bet your money it'll be the best one ever."

The smile she gets from the other girl is well worth it. Tsumiki beams, clasping her hands together and though tears threaten to escape her eyes, she quickly reassures Koizumi that they're out of happiness. "You, I..." she starts to say, gathering everything remotely orange from the table and plopping it next to the one in charge. 

"Don't mention it," Koizumi laughs, dotting a spot of flour on the tip of Tsumiki's nose when she gets close enough. "It's what friends do."

 _'Though we could be more than friends, you know,'_ Koizumi's conscience taunts her, and she grabs hold of Tsumiki's wrist in retaliation.

"Now, I want you to mix while I add things in, okay? Just," She directs the pale hand to go in circles until she sees the nurse noticeably relax, "Like this! Good! You're doing an awesome job."

"I-is it okay if I call you Mahiru?" Tsumiki blurts suddenly, just as the photographer moves to scan the recipe for last minute adjustments. Koizumi feels herself choke up, the unexpected beauty of her name emerging from such a pretty voice rendering her speechless. She nods, mutely, before attempting to reclaim an air of carefully constructed calm.

"O-only if I can call you Mikan." 

The hug she gets makes the whole day 5000% more worth it.


End file.
